Sajin Komamura
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami (Wilk) | urodziny = 23 sierpnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 180 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 288 cm''Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | waga = 301 kg | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Kapitan 7. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:7.png 7. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Tetsuzaemon Iba | bazy operacyjne = 7. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Nienazwany ojciec Nienazwany pradziadek | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Tenken | bankai = Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Tetsu Inada | angielski głos = Kim Strauss (Odcinki 51-63) J.B. Blanc (Odcinki 96+) | hiszpański głos = Blas García (Ameryka Łacińska) }} był kapitanem 7. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Jego wicekapitanem był Tetsuzaemon Iba. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Ludzki wygląd Komamury Komamura jest antropomorficznym wilkiem, chociaż ciągle jest mylony z psem.Bleach Official Bootleg, strona 96 Jest bardzo wysoki, najwyższy z kapitanów. Jego futro ma kolor jasnobrązowy. Początkowo wstydził się swojego oblicza, przez co nosił rękawice oraz hełm, jednak po jego walce z Kenpachim Zarakim (w trakcie tej walki jego hełm został zniszczony), zyskał zaufanie do siebie na tyle, aby chodzić już bez nakrycia. Jego twarz ma wygląd lisa, zamiast sandałów nosi metalowe buty, ten sam materiał znajduje się na jego dłoniach i ramionach, poza tym nosi standardowy strój kapitański i haori. Później, podczas drugiej inwazji Wandenreich, Sajin pojawił się ubrany w nową zbroję podobną do starej, tyle że zaokrągloną w ramionach. Poza tym, nosi też nowy hełm i napierśnik.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strona 10 Kiedy używa swojej Techniki transformacji w człowieka, jego wygląd jest bliższy wyglądowi człowieka. Ma wtedy długie jasne włosy, lecz nadal posiada pozostałości po zwierzęcej formie, m.in. uszy i futro na przedramionach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 556, strona 12Manga Bleach; Rozdział 556, strona 16 Osobowość Wbrew pierwszemu wrażeniu, jakie można odnieść spoglądając na olbrzymią posturę i nieludzką postać Sajina, posiada on złote serce oraz spokojny temperament. Mimo to, sam Komamura wydaje się wstydzić swojego oblicza. Odkąd dołączył do Gotei 13, sukcesywnie ukrywał swoją twarz za maskami lub hełmami, do tego stopnia, iż niektórzy kapitanowie nie mieli nawet pojęcia, jak w rzeczywistości wygląda.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 148, strona 16 Dla ocenianego i wytykanego przez swój wygląd Sajina, akceptacja znaczy wystarczająco wiele, aby wdzięczność względem Genryūsaia Yamamoto, za to, iż ten przyjął go takim, jakim jest, po czym wcielił w szeregi Gotei 13, znaczyła więcej niż życie. Wielokrotnie deklaruje on gotowość do postawienia go na szali dla Wszechkapitana, którego słowo jest dla Komamury święte.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 138, strony 8-9 Z podobną lojalnością, wiernością i przywiązaniem Sajin traktował Kaname. Z nieprzekłamanym przerażeniem i szczerym smutkiem przygląda się złym i niemoralnym uczynkom Tōsena.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 290 Nawet gdy krzyżuje z nim miecze, relacja z człowiekiem, który zaakceptował go takim, jakim jest ma dla Komamury prawdziwą wartość. Do samego końca nie odwraca się od niewidomego Shinigami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 291 Sajin jest poważnym człowiekiem i był głęboko zraniony przez czasy, kiedy Soul Society odtrącało go przez jego wygląd. Podobnie jak Unohana, Shunsui czy Ukitake, jest bardzo mile i przyjaźnie nastawiony do swojego oddziału. Omake pokazuje Komamurę jako zadowolonego z prezentu jakim są szczotki dla psów ze Świata Ludzi, ponieważ te z Seireitei są nieskuteczne dla jego sierści. Ponadto, Iba wyobraża sobie, że Sajin najprawdopodobniej będzie używać Gigai psa w czasie ewentualnej misji w Świecie Żywych. Lubi psy, zwłaszcza mieszanej rasy, a nawet opiekuje się jednym o imieniu "Goro", którego trzyma w barakach oddziału. W wolnym czasie wychodzi z nim na spacery. W omake na końcu anime pokazano, że lubi pokazy szczeniaczków w Świecie Ludzi. Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest mięso, za to nie lubi marchewek, rzekomo dlatego, że jego ojciec kiedyś powiedział mu, że marchewki "nie są dla ich gatunku". Gdy jest zdenerwowany, w omake, często warczy lub wyje, kiedy np. odpowiadał na pisk Wonderweissa. Zdrada i ucieczka Tōsena mogła mieć negatywny wpływ na pewność siebie oraz samoocenę Komamury, ponieważ Kaname był pierwszą osobą, która zaakceptowała go takim jakim był. Ten niekorzystny wpływ był widoczny podczas walki z Choe Neng Powwem, gdy opisuje go jako "skromnego robaka" (możliwe, że był to sarkazm, jednak Poww nazwał go i jego kompanów "robakami"). Historia thumb|left|Komamura i Tōsen nad grobem [[Przyjaciółka Kaname Tōsena|przyjaciółki Tōsena]] Jakiś czas przed dołączeniem do Gotei 13, Komamura opuścił swoją rodzinę wstydząc się żyć w cieniu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 539, strona 10 Nie wiadomo, gdzie Sajin spotkał Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsaia, który dał mu szanse dojść do Gotei 13, nawet jeśli był nie w pełni człowiekiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 138, strona 7 Kiedy ćwiczył raz na otwartym, trawiastym terenie, akurat trenował tam Tōsen. Ponieważ jest niewidomy, nie miał pojęcia gdzie Komamura był. Sajin mówił, że Tōsen rozmawiał z nim w złym kierunku. Kaname komplementował Komamurę, że doskonale ukrywa swoją obecność i powiedział, że zawsze umiał wyczuć czyjąś obecność, chociaż jego oczy nie widzą. Komamura był bardzo wzruszony, dla kogoś, kto po raz pierwszy nie spojrzał na niego przez pryzmat wyglądu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 176, strony 2-4 Sajin ponownie spotkał Tōsena, gdy dołączył do Gotei 13. Wtedy Kaname przedstawił Komamurze Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 176, strony 4-5 Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Komamura w hełmie podczas ataku Ryoka Komamura po raz pierwszy pojawia się na nagłym zebraniu kapitanów Gotei 13 i pyta Gina Ichimaru o powód jawnego wypuszczenie z rąk Ryoka. Stoi obok Kaname Tōsena i Sōsuke Aizena. Jego stosunkowo duży rozmiar był z łatwością widoczny, ale po za tym nosił coś w rodzaju hełmu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 81, strony 18-19 Po rzekomej śmierci Aizena, Komamura odwiedza jego ciało w towarzystwie Kaname, który raczej pojawia się za nim i stał nieruchomo w tym czasie nic nie mówiąc.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 109, strony 7-10 Kiedy w dniu egzekucji Rukii, Tetsuzaemon Iba pędzi w kierunku Komamury, a potem klęczy na ziemi i wylewnie usprawiedliwia swoje spóźnienie, Komamura zatrzymuje go w środku zdania. Mówi, że rozumie Ibę i potrzebuje czasu na namyślenie się. Komamura ma zastrzeżenia co do egzekucji. Jakkolwiek ma głęboką wdzięczność dla Genryūsaia i nie śmie mu się sprzeciwiać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 138, strony 5-8 Później pojawia się Tōsen z wicekapitanem Shūheiem Hisagim, a Komamura pyta go czy posiada on takie samo oddanie dla Yamamoto. Tōsen jedynie odpowiada, że jego oczy odzwierciedlają ścieżkę jak najmniej usłaną krwią, i wierzy, że Komamura idzie tą samą ścieżką. thumb|left|190px|Komamura kontra Zaraki Później Komamura, Tetsuzaemon, Tōsen i Hisagi zatrzymali Zarakiego i jego grupę na otwartym dziedzińcu. Komamura, pogardzający pychę Zarakiego, używa Shikai na Kenpachi, a Tōsen używa swojego. Jednak pomimo ciężkich szkód, Zaraki śmieje się z tych ataków i we trójkę rozpoczęli walkę. Zaraki szyderczo uśmiecha się do Komamury i prosi go o uwolnienie jego Bankai i walki z nim. Sajin był strasznie rozgniewany i odpowiedział, że Bankai nie jest potrzebny do zwalczania takich zdrajców jakim jest Kenpachi. Tōsen jednak uwalnia swój Bankai, lecz przegrywa. Gdy kapitan 11. Oddziału chce dobić Kaname, Komamura zatrzymuje cios swoim hełmem. Hełm rozpada się i Sajin pokazuje swoją prawdziwą postać. W tym momencie on także uwalnia Bankai. Jednak kiedy wyczuł uwalniającą się siłę duchową Shigekuni, przestaje walczyć i pędzi w jego stronę. thumb|right|190px|Aizen pokonuje Komamurę Zanim dostanie wiadomość, że Sōsuke i Kaname Tōsen zdradzili Soul Society, zmienia kierunek i szybko przenosi się na wzgórze Sōkyoku i ze skoku atakuje Aizena, który zatrzymuje jego ostrze jedną ręką. Sōsuke spokojnie wspomina, że minęło sporo czasu od ostatniego razu gdy zobaczył twarz Komamury. Sajin jest wściekły na Aizena i pyta, jak może nadal się uśmiechać w takim momencie, a także dodaje, że nigdy nie wybaczy Sōsuke i Kaname zdrady Stowarzyszenia Dusz. Wściekły Komamura wreszcie prosi Kaname o wyjaśnienie. Jednakże, z powodu Zanpakutō Aizena, zdaje sobie sprawę zbyt późno, że Aizen jest naprzeciwko niego. Aizen następnie używa Hadō i Komamura przegrywa. Komamura odzyskuje przytomność w momencie opuszczania trzech zdrajców. Krzyczy na Tōsena aby wrócił na dół. "Dlaczego stałeś się Shinigami?" - pyta. "Czy to nie dla twojej przyjaciółki, która umarła? Czy to nie dla sprawiedliwości?" Tōsen odpowiedział, że "wszystko, co znajduje odzwierciedlenie w tych oczach jest ścieżką najmniej krwawą. Ścieżką którą podąża jest sprawiedliwość". Bount (tylko anime) Arrancar Komamura był widziany gdy Yamamoto wzywa go i innych kapitanów Gotei 13 na nadzwyczajne posiedzenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 188, strony 17-19 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Komamura zabija Powwa Komamura Sajin przybywa do Sztucznej Karakury z innymi kapitanami, by walczyć z Aizenem i Espadą. Na początku można zauważyć, że Komamura nie walczy, tylko wspomaga swoją siłą innych. Kiedy zobaczył, że Ikkaku Madarame przegrał z pierwszym Fracción - Choe Neng Powwem, od razu tam przybył i pokonał tego Arrancara. Gdy wszyscy porucznicy byli ranni i wyczerpani po swoich walkach, kapitan 7. Oddziału stał przy nich, by w razie czego ich ochronić. thumb|right|Sajin pomaga Shinjiemu Jednak, gdy zobaczył, że jego dawny przyjaciel Kaname Tōsen atakuje Hirako, od razu wkroczył do akcji i obronił Visoreda. Shūhei Hisagi, razem z Sajinem podjęli się walki z Tōsenem. Były kapitan 9. Oddziału użył Hollowfikacji i powalił Shūheia na ziemię. Sajin używając swojego Shikai zaatakował przeciwnika, jednak ten bez problemu zablokował jego atak i rzucił nim o ziemię. Kapitan 7. Oddziału widząc, jak Kaname przebił na wylot Hisagiego, użył swojego Bankai i ponownie zaatakował. Czarnoskóry mężczyzna stwierdził, że jest wystarczająco silny, żeby wygrać z jego Bankai i użył swojego Resurrección. thumb|left|Komamura używa Bankai w walce z Tōsenem Kiedy Komamura przegrywał i wydawało się, że zaraz zginie, nagle Hisagi wbił swój miecz w głowę Kaname Tōsena. Były kapitan 9. Oddziału już w swej normalnej postaci, przeprasza swoich przyjaciół, po czym umiera. thumb|right|Aizen pokonuje KomamuręNastępnie kapitan Komamura, razem z Visoredami i innymi kapitanami atakuje Aizena, jednak ten bez problemu pokonuje go, rozcinając jego Bankai. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Komamura jest obecny na nagłym zebraniu kapitanów i wicekapitanów. Nagle przed nimi pojawia się Muramasa. Ten uaktywniając swoje Bankai, przegrywa, ponieważ jego Zanpakutō zwróciło się przeciw niemu. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Sajin jest obecny na zebrani kapitanów zwołanym przez Yamamoto w sprawie zaginięć w Dangai. Słucha raportu Mayuri, z którego wynika, że istnieje luka czasowa w Dangai oraz prośby o przeprowadzenie badań, aby określić przyczynę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 Jakiś czas później, Sajin towarzyszy szeregowi kapitanów i wicekapitanów w przejściu do świata ludzi, co powoduje zmuszenie Kagerōzę Inabę do odwrotu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 318 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Komamura jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, na którym Urahara prosi Yamamoto o pomoc w odzyskaniu mocy Shinigami. Yamamoto karze mu przynieść ten miecz i rozkazuje kapitanom i porucznikom przekazać swojego Reiatsu do tego miecza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 461, strony 13-15 Komamura jest obecny wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami aby przywitać Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strona 9 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society i śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe, Komamura jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy i najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 thumb|left|190px|Komamura podejmuje walkę z Bambiettą Kiedy Wandenreich atakuje Soul Society, Komamura biegnie do pomocy w bitwie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 18 W czasie, gdy Bambietta Basterbine robi sobie rzeź ze zwykłych żołnierzy, Sajin łapie ją za rękę mówiąc, że jest nawet dziewczynka w rebelianckiej armii. Quincy na to odpowiada, że Shinigami już nie mają ludzi, skoro "piesek" jest na stanowisku kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strony 10-11 Do walki dołącza się Tetsuzaemon Iba, a chwilę później Komamura aktywuje swoje Bankai, lecz zostaje ono ukradzione przez Bambiettę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 496, strony 10, 12-15 Sajin jest przerażony umiejętnościami przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 2-3 Szybko przegrywa, jednak to, że Yamamoto wkroczył na pole bitwy dodaje mu sił i przywołuje swoich podwładnych do porządku, mówiąc, że to hańba dla żołnierzy Gotei 13 by leżeć na ziemi, kiedy wszechkapitan Yamamoto walczy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 9-11 Kiedy wszechkapitan Genryūsai ginie z rąk Yhwacha, a jego ciało zostaje przez niego zniszczone, Sajin wyraźnie wyczuwa, co właśnie się stało. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strony 12 thumb|right|190px|Komamura karci postawę Suì-Fēng Po odejściu wojsk nieprzyjaciela zorganizowane zostaje pożegnanie z poległym Yamamoto. Kiedy Suì-Fēng karci posłańca i zaczyna kłócić się z Kenseiem, jej postawa zostaje skarcona przez Sajina.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strona 18 Jakiś czas później Komamura, podobnie jak pozostali kapitanowie zdolni do służby jest obecny podczas przybycia Oddziału 0.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strony 10 i 13 thumb|left|190px|Sajin spotyka się z tajemniczym stworem Później, kiedy Soul Society zaczyna podnosić się po najeździe, Sajin również podejmuje odpowiednie kroki. Zabiera ze sobą Ibę, po czym pozostawia go przed jaskinią, gdzieś daleko w górach. Wewnątrz jaskini, Komamura nawiązuje kontakt z gigantycznym psowatym stworem, do którego zwraca się "Mój Panie".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 538, strony 14-16 Sajin nazywa swojego rozmówcę pradziadkiem i oświadcza mu, że chce poznać sekretne techniki swojego klanu. W odpowiedzi jego pradziadek z pogardą wyrzuca mu ukrywanie swej twarzy pod hełmem, na co kapitan stwierdza, że już tego zaprzestał, bo na lepsze zmienił się świat. Dodaje, że teraz nad tym światem wisi widmo zagłady. Rozmówca przerywa Sajinowi i stwierdza, że świat nie przestanie istnieć, a zmienią się jedynie jego władcy, zaś ich klan to wszystko przeczeka i przetrwa. Komamura nie daje za wygraną i próbuje dalej przekonywać pradziadka, ostatecznie doprowadzając go do wściekłości. W końcu obaj decydują rozstrzygnąć sprawę w walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 539, strony 8-14 Podczas drugiego ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society, Komamura pojawia się niespodziewanie nad Bambiettą. W czasie szyderczej rozmowy z przeciwniczką, za Basterbine pojawia się Hirako, który wprowadza ją w działanie swojego Shikai. Po chwili roztargnienia kobieta tworzy sporą eksplozję, która zwiastuje uwolnienie jej Quincy: Vollständig.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strony 9-16 Po aktywowaniu świętej formy, Bambietta niemal natychmiast pozbywa się Shinjiego ku zaskoczeniu Komamury.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 555, strona 15 thumb|right|190px|Ludzka forma Komamury Rozgniewana umiejętnością Shikai Shinjiego, Bambietta atakuje we wszystkich kierunkach, ciężko raniąc Hirako. Chcąc ochronić kapitana, Hinamori atakuje Sternrittera, jednak zostaje ona powstrzymana przez Komamurę, który chroni ją przez atakiem. Sajin wyjaśnia Momo, że nie jest ona wystarczająco silna, aby przetrwać atak Bambietty. Quincy zaczyna wyjaśniać, że jej mocą jest powodowanie eksplozji przez wyrzut jej Reiatsu w obiekty, zamieniając je w bomby. Basterbine znów przechodzi do ataku, przez co niszczy całą zbroje kapitana, tym samym ujawniając, że Komamura posiada ludzka formę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 556, strona 1-13 thumb|left|190px|Prawdziwy wygląd Bankai kapitana Sajin powraca myślami do jego spotkania z pradziadkiem, gdzie omawia z nim Technikę Ludzkiej Metamorfozy. Jego przodek wyjaśnia, że ich klan został zesłany do świata bestii, co było karą za grzech. Jednakże, ponieważ nie umarli, mogli powrócić do Soul Society. Pradziadek Sanjina mówi mu, że Technika Ludzkiej Metamorfozy polega na czasowym odrzuceniu pęt grzechu, dzięki czemu mogą powrócić do swojej poprzedniej formy, zanim zostali ukarani. Następnie Komamura pyta się go jak może nauczyć się tej techniki, zaś jego pradziadek przysuwa mu duże naczynie, każąc położyć na nim swoje serce. Przez chwilę kapitan waha się, jednak wyjaśnia swojemu przodkowi, że nie mógł znieść życia w cieniu, przez co opuścił swój klan. Yamamoto przygarnął go i zawdzięcza to kim się stał człowiekowi zabitemu przez Quincy. Po chwili kapitan stwierdza również, że chce zrekompensować wstyd, który przyniósł swojemu klanu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 556, strona 13-16 Komamura patrząc na Bambiette, uwalnia Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Dangai Jōe.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 556, strona 16-17 thumb|right|190px|Punkt kulminacyjny walki Bambietta jest zaszokowana widokiem olbrzyma. Po czym atakuje go, bez wyraźnego efektu. Sajin twierdzi, że jego Bankai jest pancerzem ze swoim własnym życiem, który w formie Dangai Jōe odrzuca je i staje się czystym Reiatsu. Postacią stworzoną z samej mocy, którą Bambietta nie jest w stanie pokonać. Kobieta nie rozumie słów przeciwnika, dlaczego kolos stał się czystą mocą nie wrażliwą na jej technikę. Komamura wyjaśnia, że jej eksplozje wysadzają żywe przedmioty. Dla czegoś martwego nie stanowi to przeszkody, po czym dodaje, że życiem Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō jest jego pancerz, a forma Dangai Jōe jest postacią w której to życie odrzuca. Bambietta odpowiada, że wie o tym, gdyż posiadała bankai kapitana, aż do dzisiaj. Wyjaśnia, że bankai jest połączone z jego użytkownikiem po czym atakuje olbrzyma. Wybuch odsłania dziurę w klatce piersiowej Sajina, która przeraża przeciwnika. Sajin odpowiada, że jego ciało jest tylko skorupą, narzędziem do jej pokonania. Wyjaśnia, że technika ludzkiej Metamorfozy pozwala uzyskać niezniszczalne ciało, w zamian za fizyczne serce użytkownika. Tak długo jak użytkownik jest w postaci człowieka, nie umrze. Basterbine uciekając przed olbrzymem pyta Komamury co jest stawką walki, skoro odrzucił życie. Kapitan odpowiada, że postawił życie na szali, tak jak Yamamoto i przystępując do walki, zostawia je za sobą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 557, strony 1-16 thumb|left|190px|Komamura jako wilk Bambietta otrzymuje tak potężne uderzenie, że jej wybuchy wystąpiły na jej ciele poważnie ją raniąc i spada na pobliskie gruzowisko. Komamura próbuje iść do Pałacu Wandenreich, lecz traci spójność ze swoim Bankai, które chwilę potem znika. W czasie zaniku Techniki Ludzkiej Metamorfozy Sajin próbuje jeszcze zachować swój wygląd, gdyż chce jeszcze zemścić się na Yhwachu, lecz po paru chwilach zamienia się w wilka. Wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to jest jego cena za zemstę i zastanawia się czy słusznie postąpił. Następnie nad nim pojawia się jego wicekapitan - Tetsuzaemon Iba, który zabiera swojego kapitana oraz mówi, że razem pokonają Yhwacha, dla Genryūsaia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 558, strony 6-19 Wyposażenie Rękawice: Komamura nosi parę rękawic pokrywających jego pięści i rozciągających się wzdłuż przedramienia. Wykorzystuje je, by zwiększyć skuteczność swoich ataków i obrony podczas walki wręcz. Są one na tyle wytrzymałe, że zablokują Zanpakutō Shinigami rangi kapitańskiej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strona 7 Zbroja: Podczas drugiej walki z Bambiettą, Komamura przywdział zbroję na całe swoje ciało. Mówi o niej jako o "darze".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 554, strona 11 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz walki mieczem: Komamura jest mistrzem szermierki i jest w stanie utrzymać się w trakcie walki z Kenpachim, który jest niewątpliwie najlepiej obeznany w szermierce, a także jednym z najwybitniejszych fizycznych kombatantów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 139 i 145 Ogromna siła: Ze względu na duży wzrost, Komamura jest wręcz niewiarygodnie silny. Był w stanie odeprzeć Resurrección ogromnego Arrancara Choe Neng Powwa, które było podobnej, jeśli nie takiej samej wielkości jak gigant jego Zanpakutō, i to w dodatku bez najmniejszych trudności.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 326, strony 10-12Manga Bleach; Rozdział 327, strony 6-9 Mistrz walki wręcz: Chociaż nie opiera się na zaawansowanych formach walki wręcz, Komamura posiada umiejętności walki z zwarciu w połączeniu z ogromną siłą. Jest tak wyszkolony, że może walczyć na równym poziomie z Suì-Fēng.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 327 Ogromna wytrzymałość: Pokazano, że Komamura jest zdolny do przyjęcia poważnych obrażeń, pozostając zdolnym do działania pomimo rozległych uszkodzeń ciała, na przykład odmówił pomocy medycznej po tym, jak Aizen trafił go Kidō 90. poziomu. Po tym, jak potężny cios wysłał go na olbrzymią odległość przez całe miasto, nie pozostały najmniejsze ślady na jego ciele. Sajin Komamura ma wystarczającą wytrzymałość, by przeżyć z uszkodzoną (zapadniętą) klatką piersiową i kontynuować walkę bez dostrzegalnych przeszkód. Nawet po tym, gdy jego lewa ręka zostaje odcięta przez Aizena, Sajin natychmiastowo kontratakuje, widocznie ignorując ranę. Zwiększony rozsądek: Z powodu swej zwierzęcej natury, kapitan Komamura ma wyraźnie wyostrzone zmysły. Zwiększony refleks: W porównaniu do jego rozmiarów, Sajin Komamura posiada niezwykły refelks. Był w stanie nadążyć nawet za ekstremalnie szybkimi atakami Suì-Fēng. Zwierzęca komunikacja: Komamura posiada również zdolność rozmowy ze zwierzętami. Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako kapitan, Sajin Komamura posiada dosyć duże zasoby energii duchowej. Gdy Komamura uwalnia swą energię duchową, widać, że jego moc jest równie ogromna, jak siła fizyczna. Reiatsu Komamury ma tendencję do niszczenia obszarów wokół niego, np. takich jak ziemia pod stopami kapitana. Całkiem nieźle opanował ukrywanie własnej energii duchowej, co wynika z częstego praktykowania - z powodu niecodziennego wyglądu uważał ukrywanie się przed innymi za konieczność. Potrafi używać własnej energii jako broni, wystarczającej do odrzucenia większości zwyczajnych przeciwników prostym pchnięciem, bez kontaktu fizycznego, co udowodnił obezwładniając kilku niskorangowych Shinigami kontrolowanych przez Bount Mabashiego. Shunpo: Komamura jest biegły w Shunpo, osiągając przynajmniej przeciętną prędkość na poziomie kapitana. : Specjalna technika, zarezerwowana wyłącznie dla klanu Komamury. Pozwala im porzucić formę bestii i wrócić do formy ludzkiej. Osiąga się ją poprzez rytualne usunięcie serca. W tej postaci, ciało jest niczym więcej jak powłoką. Dopóki użytkownik jest w tej formie, nie może doznać jakichkolwiek obrażeń fizycznych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 557, strony 13-14 Zanpakutō : Przybiera formę normalnej katany. Tsuba to prostokąt, udekorowany wzorem poziomych linii, zanikających w pobliżu środka. Całość jest podobna do klepsydry. * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest .Bleach official Character Book 2 Masked, strona 110 Tenken utrzymuje swoją formę jako katana. thumb|190px|right|Tenken : Specjalne zdolności Shikai: W formie Shikai Tenken tworzy różne widmowe części ciała, należące do przerażającego, opancerzonego giganta kopiującego każdy ruch danej części ciała Komamury. Przykładowo, gdy Sajin wykona wymach mieczem, pojawi się ogromne ramię oddzielone od ciała, dzierżące ten sam miecz i wykonujące ten sam ruch. Gigantyczne części ciała tworzone przez Shikai posiadają siłę uderzenia proporcjonalną do ich wielkości (choć nie tak dużą, jak w przypadku kompletnego ciała), co czyni Zanpakutō Komamury dość potężnym. * Bankai: : Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō utrzymuje formę zwykłej katany. Podczas używania Bankai, Sajin i jego miecz emanują świecącym reiatsu. thumb|190px|right|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō : Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Jego Bankai wydostaje na światło dzienne całego giganta, który ma około 100 m wysokości, a w ręku trzyma miecz z tsubą podobną do tsuby broni Komamury, lecz z inaczej ukształtowanym ostrzem oraz sznurkiem zwisającym z rękojeści. Gigant przybiera formę opancerzonego samuraja i kopiuje ruchy Komamury z dewastującymi efektami, co pozwala wyrządzać niewyobrażalne szkody. Jego siła nieporównywalnie przewyższa tężyznę Komamury, ze względu na rozmiary kolosa. Ma wystarczającą siłę, aby przyjąć Cero Choe Neng Powwa bez żadnych uszkodzeń, a następnie zdławić je w ustach Powwa przy pomocy gołych rąk. Pomimo nienaturalnych rozmiarów, Bankai Komamury jest zwodniczo szybkie, gdyż perfekcyjnie odwzorowuje każdy ruch właściciela. Jednakże, to Bankai ma poważną słabość: jeśli gigant zostanie zraniony w jakikolwiek sposób, obrażenia są odnoszone również przez Komamurę, sprawiając, że staje się łatwiejszym celem dla wystarczająco mocnego przeciwnika. Zgodnie z tym, co pokazano podczas walki z Tōsenem, Bankai Komamury posiada tak niezmierną siłę niszczącą, że Komamura nigdy nie brał pod uwagę przetrwania pierwszego ciosu przez przeciwnika, nie mówiąc o konieczności obrony przed kontratakiem. Kolos jest bardzo wytrzymały; gdy przyjął na siebie eksplozję Jakuhō Raikōben należącego do kapitan Suì-Fēng, rakieta została doszczętnie zniszczona, a olbrzym odniósł zaledwie kilka ran. thumb|right|190px|Dangai Jōe :* : Dangai Jōe jest formą Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, która odrzuca zbroję, obnażając samo Reiatsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 557, strona 6 Ponieważ życie Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō jest umieszczone w zbroi, Dangai Jōe to forma po odebraniu mu życia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 557, strony 8-9 Gdy Komamura używa tej techniki, jego Bankai tak jak zwykle materializuje się w postaci giganta. Różnica polega na tym, że w tej formie gigant nie ma zbroi, tylko jest owinięty grubym sznurem. Ujawnia się jego twarz, która wygląda jak oblicze demona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 556, strona 17 Ta forma jest dostępna tylko po zastosowaniu Techniki Humanizacji. Dzięki symbiotycznemu związkowi z właścicielem, Bankai staje się niemalże niewrażliwe na uszkodzenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 557, strony 11-12 Ciekawostki * W przeprowadzonym w 2009 roku czwartym rankingu popularności, Sajin zajął 36. miejsce. * Komenda uwalniająca Shikai Komamury nie padła ani razu w mandze. Wspomniana zostaje jedynie za pośrednictwem gier i databooków. 190px|thumb|right|Bankai Komamury przedstawiony w niewłaściwych barwach * Kiedy Sajin używa po raz pierwszy w anime Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, skóra olbrzyma zostaje przedstawiona jako szara. Po tym, jak jej właściwy kolor zostaje przedstawiony na kolorowej stronie w rozdział 328., błąd został naprawiony i gdy Komamura ponownie używa Bankai w starciu z Powwem, skóra Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō jest już pomarańczowa. :* Ten sam błąd związany z kolorystyką skóry olbrzyma pojawia się w filmie kinowym Bleach: Fade to Black. Cytaty Tytuły Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Sajin Komamura ru:Саджин Комамура de:Sajin Komamura fr:Sajin Komamura es:Sajin Komamura vi:Sajin Komamura Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:7. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:Praktykanci Shunpo Kategoria:Byli kapitanowie